


It odd isn't it, how much people can change in such a short amount of time?

by Flowergirl2201



Series: The Tales Of A Prince and A Freedom Fighter [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Introspection, Jet (Avatar) Lives, Jetko, M/M, Married Jetko, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Romance, Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: Jet glances over at his husband. He thinks about how much he has changed in the past couple of years. He wonders what past him who hated everything fire nation would have thought about his life right know.Zuko looks over at his husband. He wonders what the young fire prince who had just been scarred and banished by his father would think about how his life turned out. He also ponders how quickly people can change.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko
Series: The Tales Of A Prince and A Freedom Fighter [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967851
Kudos: 16





	It odd isn't it, how much people can change in such a short amount of time?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you like this chapter.

Jet glanced at the form of his sleeping husband. It was dark in their bedroom, the only light coming from the moon that showed through their window. Normally Jet was asleep a lot faster than Zuko was but not tonight. 

He started lovingly stroking his husband's hair. This would not wake him up, Jet had done this many times before. He stared lovingly at his husband and he let his mind wonder. 

He thought about his younger self, the one who hated everything that had to do with the fire nation. He wondered what seventeen year old him would have thought about him marrying the firelord.

He probably would not like the thought of that. When he thought about his past self he realized how far he had come.

It took him a while to get over his prejudice, and sometimes he would still flinch whenever he saw a bunch of fire, or a large amount of smoke. His fighting reflexes would always kick in, but he never acted on those, not anymore.

Jet was very happy with his life now. He loved Zuko so much and it was nice to not constantly fear for your life. 

Jet closed his eyes after wrapping his fingers around his husband and slimed. Even though seventeen year old him would have been horrified, current Jet was not. And that was all that mattered to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter we get Zuko's POV

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked reading this chapter.


End file.
